


Arika's Revenge Song

by yorkisms



Series: Teaching a Robot to Love (Transplanted Green Series protags into Whiteout) AU [2]
Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: 'green series protags in whiteout universe' au, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Backstory, Found Family, Gen, I will live and die by hispanic trans dude alex, Mentions of parental abuse/neglect, Minor Character Death, Prequel to other fic of mine, Tags TBA, Trans Male Character, minor Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: (Prequel to The Maze, but can stand alone)Alex Esposito has worked hard to get where he is. Respected detective at a young age due to his ceaseless work. Decent pay. Not too exciting, not too boring.That is, until the missing teenager from a murder scene he investigated two months prior turns up. And his family gives up being barely held together. And one of the biggest scientific corporations of the modern era decides it needs to...well, keep him off of the aforementioned murder.In review: Keep Arika Lanphear out of the hands of the murderers (and maybe even people more powerful than that), keep family from collapsing, and keep job.Nothing he hasn't done before, right?





	1. You may not remember me...

**Author's Note:**

> Maaan. I was a little insecure about this one, then I remembered that Arika and Alex have the Best Sibling Relationship in Teaching a Robot to Love and I needed to remind everyone what I'm about: strong platonic relationships. 
> 
> (the tag "The Greens," spoiler alert, refers to how in Bloodline Arika says the greens entered New Tenacity in a small magical family who called themselves the Greens (as a surname) and proceeded to...cause everything to happen there.)
> 
> On with the show? On with the show!

It’s nearly three in the morning, and there’s nothing Alex Esposito wants more in the world than to  _ go home. _ He was supposed to leave over an hour ago. 

But the girl in a green hoodie and t-shirt is sitting across from him with defiant eyes and they’re not going to let him leave until she gives him some answers.

“Can you just tell me your name?” 

She glares, and Alex sighs, leaning his head on one hand.

“The sooner you tell me your name and what you were doing, the sooner we can both get out of here.”

“You can’t hold me for over 24 hours-” 

“We can if one of the patrol guys got you on shoplifting.” 

She folds her arms. “I have the right to not tell you my name.” 

Alex gives her a look. “Kid, I can’t even get you a lawyer if you don’t-”

“Don’t call me kid. You’re only what, five years older than me-” 

“Twenty-three.” 

“Jesus. Fine, you’re eight years older than me.” 

“Then I have the right to call you kid, since you’re fifteen, now can you  _ just _ tell me your  _ name _ so we can both get done here and get some f--reakin’  _ rest. _ ”

“Fine.” She pauses. “Arika Lanphear.” 

Alex pauses, then turns back to his computer. “Spell.” 

“A-r-i-k-a L-a-n-p-h-e-a-r,” she says, as if talking to a child. 

Alex types her name down, looks at the screen, and jolts slightly before spinning back around.

“You’re the kid who was missing from the murder two months ago.” 

Arika looks...afraid, Alex thinks. He faces her. 

“I thought you were gonna cost me my promotion.” 

“Oh, great,” Arika says, “I get caught by the fuzz and questioned and it’s a detective who’s been working  _ as _ one for about half a month. Great.” 

“Hey! Listen, kid, you’re gonna have to tell me what you saw or I’m gonna have to assume that  _ you _ did it.” 

Arika stiffens, before sitting up and leaning over. 

“Fuck. You. I loved my family more than anything else in the world. I would rather have died than do that to them.” 

“Then you know something,” Alex says, pleased, “And I need to hear it.” 

Arika sighs. “Fine. You know that we were staying at a place kinda out in the sticks.” 

“Yes.” 

“I was woken up by a sound,” Arika says, clearly unwilling to speak. “My little brother and I were sharing a room. We looked outside and saw some people in our parents’ room. I…” she pauses. 

“I had to hide the blood from him.” 

“So what did you do?”

“I told him to hide and I went to the window. Popped the screen out. Shut it behind me. Got to a neighbor’s house and told them to call the police. And she tried to stop me, but I ran back.” 

“Why?” 

“For Rand, idiot,” Arika snaps. “I had to get him out of there-” 

“So why didn’t you take him with you?” 

“He’s six! Do you think a six year old could have climbed down the side of the house and run two miles through the woods without shoes? I thought they would just  _ leave. _ ” 

“You thought they were coming after your parents. Not all of you.” 

“Or that they wouldn’t look too hard for him,” Arika says with a sigh. 

“Why did you think that?” 

Arika leans back, folding her arms. “I dunno if I can trust you, detective-” 

“Esposito. Alex.” 

“Esposito.” 

Alex sighs. “Look, I just wanna find who killed your parents. And call the guy who was supposed to pick you up.”

“Pick me up?” 

“Your parents’ lawyers contacted us,” Alex says, looking through computer records. “Told us if we found you and you were innocent- which I believe you are- to contact the man your parents intended to be your legal guardian.” 

“They...decided that?” 

“Very clearly, I’m told. You’re from Portland?” 

“Yeah.” 

“We called him and told him if anything came up we’d contact him again, according to this. I can call him in the morning.” 

“What?” 

“You’re fifteen,” Alex reminds her. “You need a legal guardian present. But there’s one more thing you can tell me.” 

“What’s that.” 

“The people you saw. What did they look like.”

“Man and a woman. Didn’t see their faces. Green eyes, though. Wearing hoods up, but the light reflected. Gloves. They were, uh, probably white? I think?”

“That’s more than we’ve had this whole time,” Alex mutters, writing it down. “Why’d you run?” 

Arika is silent. 

“Parents involved in something?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“It does. The parts of a murder are means, motive, and opportunity. From what I’ve read, why would someone want to kill your parents? And what you’ve said indicates that someone did.” 

“Can we not talk about this  _ here. _ ” 

“Do you have a place to stay?” 

“What do you think, genius.” 

Alex shuts down his computer. “Come on.” 

“What?” 

“I said, come on.” 

Arika stands up and folds her arms again. Alex grabs his jacket and leaves, followed by Arika.

Around the side of the building, Alex pulls out his car keys.

“For a cop, you drive a shit car.” 

Alex glares. 

“Then again, you’re like twenty-one.” 

“Twenty-three.” 

“Right, right.” 

Alex’s car is a beat-up mercedes-benz from- well, probably from before 2000. Or shortly after. It’s a dull silver, and Arika gets in the passenger seat.

“That’s young for a detective.” 

“I get to the point,” Alex says flatly, turning his car keys in the ignition. 


	2. How our histories interweave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex slightly unwillingly discloses some things to Arika, who doesn't really care. Arika's not so new guardian is contacted. Arika spills the beans on what she thinks happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two. I don't have much to say about this so, enjoy it. (I usually talk far too much.)

“Your apartment is shitty, too.” 

“I noticed.” Alex puts his keys down on the counter.

“It’s already morning. What are you gonna do, sleep?”

“I don’t have to go back to work until noon,” Alex points out. “So  _ you _ are going to take my bed, and I am going to sleep on the couch until I have to drive you back to the station to call your guardian.” 

“Fine.” Arika pauses. “Who... _ is _ my guardian?” 

“He said he was an old friend of your parents’,” Alex says, grabbing some blankets from the closet. “Uh, he had two first names like some people do...I think it was Carter Miles? He owns a store in Portland.”

“I know him.” 

“Good.” 

Alex tosses his stuff onto the couch, and picks up an old t-shirt off the couch. “Now let me sleep, at least.”

-

Alex is woken up the next morning by his phone alarm set to ten-fourty. Arika is rooting through his fridge. 

“Who said you could do that,” Alex asks, voice still filled with sleep. “Ugh. What time is it.” 

“Almost eleven.”

Alex sighs. “Are you dressed?” 

“I’ve been wearing the same clothes for ages. Duh, I’m dressed.” 

Alex sits up. “Can you leave for a second so I can get dressed.” 

“Shy?” 

“No,” Alex says flatly, “I just don’t like people watching me put my things on. Is that so hard.”

Arika shrugs. “If this is about that stuff in the bathroom-” 

“What were you looking at in my bathroom.” 

“Nothing you didn’t leave sitting out.” 

“I wasn’t expecting company.” 

“Jesus, Esposito, chill your bits. I’m from Portland, not Dallas. I’m not gonna tell anyone. At least you didn’t sleep in a binder on  _ my _ account.” 

Alex runs his hands through his hair. “You’re taking years off my life, Lanphear.” 

“You’re twenty-three. You have spare.” 

Alex gives her a look. “I’m going to get dressed.”

“And I’m going to heat up your old tamales from whatever local place and eat them.” 

“I’m gonna make your guardian buy me fresh tamales.” 

“I can’t hear you over these microwaved tamales.” 

Alex rolls off the couch. “Fine. Have it your way.” 

-

“Do you want coffee before I get back to work?” 

“Nah.” 

Alex parks in one of the employee spots at the station. “Fine. Come on.”

“Esposito!” someone at the front desk calls, and Alex acknowledges as they walk in. 

“That the kid from last night?” 

“Yeah. Found out she had information on another case. She crashed with me and it’s first offense shoplifting, I can let her off if she helps me solve the other one.”

“Which one?” 

“The Lanphear murder.” 

“Well now you’re cruising for attention,” the desk officer says. “At this rate, I’d tell you to apply to the bureau.” 

“We’ll see about that. Come on, Arika.”

Arika snorts as Alex keeps walking. “A real go-getter?” 

“What’s it matter.” 

-

Alex sits down at his desk and pulls up some files on his computer. 

“I’m gonna make a phone call.” 

“Fine.”  

Alex looks at the phone number burned on the screen. 

“What time is it in Oregon?”

“We’re what, two hours ahead here? You tell me. Should be fine. The shop opens at like eight.” 

“Fine.”

Alex dials. 

“Kildecatt’s Specialty Antiques?”

“Is this, uh, Carter Miles?” 

“Speaking.” 

“My name is Alex Esposito, I’m with the Austin Police Department-” 

“Did something happen?” 

“We found Arika,” Alex says, looking at Arika, who makes a face. “Unharmed and alive. We don’t have any charges against her at the moment.” 

Alex hears a relieved sigh crackle through the receiver. “Thank god. I can come and take responsibility for her as soon as possible.” 

“We’re sorry for the short notice, sir. We found her last night but at a more unreasonable hour.” 

“And you said she’s okay?” 

“Yessir, unharmed. She wasn’t the most cooperative, but gave us her perspective on the murders. We may need to speak to her again over the next week or so, but after that you can take her home- in time for school to resume, I’m assuming.” 

“That should work. Thanks, officer-” 

“Detective. Alex Esposito, if you need anything else.” 

“Thanks.”

Alex hangs up. 

“Now. I’m gonna need an official statement on what you saw the night your parents were murdered. And I need you to tell me, on the record, what makes you think someone was after your parents.” 

Arika sighs. 

“They didn’t know that I knew, but my parents had information they were selling to the press for the company they worked for. I don’t know what they had, I just overheard them talking.” 

Alex blinks. This seemed completely out of left field- considering that everyone he had called in Portland seemed to love Jareth and Naomi Lanphear. 

“So you think someone was sent to kill them.” 

“Maybe? I don’t know.” 

“What company did they work for.” 

“Pearson Corp.” 

Alex whistles. “Damn.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arika snaps, but Alex replies calmly. 

“That’s just- surprising. Possibly bigger than I thought. Anything else you can think of?” 

“We were living in the house for the summer cause I was going to a comp-sci camp. We had these weird neighbors, Mr and Mrs Green? Always coming over. Kinda looking at the house. They worked for Pearson Austin, I think they said.” 

“Were they the neighbors you went to?” 

“Fuck no.” Arika shakes her head. “They were creepy. I went to the other neighbors.” 

“Were the Greens home?” 

“Lights were on, think so.”

“Hm.” Alex taps his desk. “And you’re not sure if they would have had a motive…?”

“Nah. They were just...creepy as hell.” Arika shudders slightly. 

Alex hums. 

“Okay.  _ I _ am going to go talk to my boss.  _ You _ are going to go stay here and wait.”

“Gotcha,” Arika drawls. “Have fun.”


	3. Filled with filth and foul disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes the job. Then he talks to the ~~killers~~ suspects. Then he's interrupted by family. There's not many breaks in the works for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this fic today, actually. It's all drafted. Smooth sailing ahead for yours truly.

“I’d like to ask to be put back on the Lanphear case, ma’am. The daughter trusts me. I was at the first investigation before, I think I can handle it.”

Alex watches his boss move around to the back of her desk. 

“Sounds like you’re the man for the job, then. What’s your plan of attack?” 

“I go out to the scene. Talk to those people, the Greens. See what happens.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“All goes well, I get a DNA sample from them and we can test it against some samples from the crime. We can also eliminate which unknowns were Arika herself.” 

“What if the Greens are unresponsive, or have moved?” 

“Play it by ear. Definitely need to hear from them, since Arika didn’t trust them, and a few other things seem off about them.” 

“Like what?” 

“Arika said they work for Pearson’s Austin division.”

“You think they shut the parents up.” 

“Possibly, ma’am. Can’t rule it out.” 

“That would be a big accusation to make, Detective.” 

“Yes ma’am, it would. That’s why I have to support it or knock it out.” 

“Of course. What about the girl?” 

“I got the guardian on the phone. He’s headed down from Portland and will keep her in town for the next week or so before they head out. He should be getting here in a day or two, in the meantime, I’ve let her stay with me.”

“No family in town you can-” 

“No. I checked.” 

“Then just this once, Alex.” She motions for him to get to work, and Alex turns and exits. 

-

When Alex parks outside the house Arika directs him to, his phone buzzes. 

“Hello?” 

“Ale!” His sister Catalina says cheerily. 

“You know I prefer Alex, Cata.” 

“I know, I know, but Ale sounds cuter. More affectionate.” 

“Cata-” 

“Ale, listen. Mom and dad just called-” 

“Cata, estoy trabajando ahora. Estoy con una testigo. No tiene tiempo para discutir sobre eso. Nos vemos.” (Cata, I’m working right now. I’m with a witness. I don’t have time to talk about this. Bye.)

Alex hangs up, and Arika raises an eyebrow. 

“Who was that?” 

“Family,” Alex says stiffly, before opening the car door. 

“You have one?” Arika asks teasingly. 

“Unfortunately. Wait here.” 

Alex locks his car before shoving his keys in his pocket and approaching the door.

He takes a deep breath and knocks. 

“Hello?” 

“Are you Mr and Mrs Green?” 

“Yes we are,” the woman says, and Alex can immediately understand what Arika said about them being creepy. They both look sort of classic middle-American, like they would have a white picket fence (they do), but their eyes are unnervingly well,  _ green. _

But it’s unnerving, nothing more, and Alex is at the center of his personality obstinate. 

“I’m Detective Alex Esposito with the Austin police department. You’ll remember a few months ago there was a murder just down the street from here-” 

“Oh yes,” the woman says, “What a terrible business.” 

She sounds like she really couldn’t give less of a shit, Alex thinks. 

“We’ve received some fresh leads and we’d like to discuss the possibility that some of your DNA was on the scene, since, we’ve been informed, you were friendly with the victims-”

“We were,” the woman confirms. 

“Since in the original investigation, you both claimed to be at home and heard nothing and were with each other, we cleared you, but with your permission we’d like to...double-check, if you will.”

“I don’t understand,” the man says. “We had an alibi-” 

“I understand, sir, we just need to pursue all possibilities. And it’s possible that one of the on-scene unidentified samples was simply some hair or skin missed during cleaning from a time when you visited the Lanphears. It’s happened before.”

“Of course. Where can we do that?” 

“Come down to the station sometime today or tomorrow,” Alex says politely. “Thank you for your cooperation.” 

“Our pleasure,” the woman says, sounding too over-saccharine for Alex’s taste.

“Thank you, detective.” 

Alex gives them a fake smile and leaves. 

“I don’t like those people,” he mutters, getting in the car. Arika looks at him.

“See what I mean?”

“Definitely see what you mean,” Alex says, buckling his seatbelt. “Do you want tacos.” 

“I definitely want tacos,” Arika says, putting her feet on the dash. 

“Get your feet off my dash, Lanphear.” 

“Whatever.” 

-

When Alex is waiting for Arika to bring him a freaking taco, his phone buzzes again. 

“Ale?” 

“Catalina,” Alex says flatly. “I don’t appreciate you calling me when you know I’m at work in the afternoons.” 

“Come on, Ale, this is important. Mom and dad called and they want to speak to you. To all of us.” 

“Cata, I’m not giving them that.”

“Why  _ not _ , Alex!” Catalina complains, so loud that Alex has to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“Catalina Gracia. I know you didn’t speak to them as much growing up, but if you did you would understand why I don’t want to talk to them. Especially not now.” 

“Ale…”

“Catalina, I’m not going to do that to myself. What does Izzy think?"

“She’s neutral,” Catalina says. “She doesn’t trust them, but at least she wants to give them a  _ chance- _ ” 

“Catalina, someday I’m going to have to sit you down and explain to you  _ why _ I don’t talk to our parents anymore.” 

“Alex, that was years ago-”

“Maybe for you, but not for me.”

“Ale,  _ please. _ ” 

“There’s no point in talking to them if they’re just going to make useless apologies and continue to not listen to me.” 

“Who says they-”

“Actually, Cata, I’m not going to beat around the bush. I don’t want to talk to them because they’re going to ignore the fact that I’ve been on T for nearly two years now and I’m developing a nice five-o-clock shadow that I- you haven’t seen me in person in a while, and I like how my facial hair looks.”

“I’m sure it looks great, Ale.”

“Thank you. Anyway, if they’re going to look at how far I’ve come and what I’ve done with my life and all the good things I’ve accomplished- all the work I’ve put into  _ me _ after spending what, fourteen years taking care of  _ you _ \- and call me by what’s not my name and call me their daughter and apologize in the same breath, I’m not going to take that. And I don’t have to. I’m not obligated to forgive them, and I never will be.” 

“Fine,” Catalina replies, clearly upset. “Have it your way, Ale.” 

“Cata, I don’t need to think about this more than I have to. I remember what they were like when I was raising you. That’s all I would need to know even if they were going to accept me. They may have changed, but I’m not obligated to forgive them, and I definitely don’t need to think about this while I’m trying to solve a murder.” 

“Have fun, Ale,” Catalina says flatly. “Hasta luego.” (Until later.)

“Nos vemos Cata. Lo siento. Hablaremos luego- te quiero mucho.” (Bye, Cata. I’m sorry. We’ll talk later- love you lots.)

Alex hangs up as Arika sits back down.

“Family again?” 

Alex sighs, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand. “Kid, you’re lucky you had a good one.” 

Arika raises an eyebrow. “Guess so. By the way, I definitely think your beard-in-training looks good.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Not a lot. Just your comments about your whole, uh, situation there. Nice look, Indiana Jones.” 

“God, I need lunch.”

“Well eat your fucking taco, then.”


	4. Known for Wanton Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets bad news. He defends Arika. Then he takes more family discourse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic fact: The chapters in this fic are named after lines in a song on my Arika playlist, in no particular order. That song is The Mariner's Revenge Song by the decemberists. (title making sense yet?)

Alex lets Arika sit on his desk while he does paperwork. 

“Alex.” 

Alex spins around in his chair to look at his coworker who’s approached him.

“Yeah?” 

“We got a call from the guardian, he’ll be in on Friday.” 

“Friday?” 

“It’s short notice. It’s only three days. You can keep her, right?” 

“Arika?” 

“Sure, whatever.” 

“There’s your answer,” Alex says. “Give him my cell phone number if he calls back. What about the Greens?” 

“That’s a problem.” 

“What do you mean, a problem?” 

“That’s what I came here for. CCTVs picked them up heading out of town.” 

“Can we  _ do _ something about that?” Alex asks, voice tinged with sarcasm. 

“We’ve put out an APB. They’re gonna get stopped at some point.” 

“You think they’re going to Mexico?” 

“Where else.”

“Good point. I assume you covered the state borders too."

“State troopers were called, yeah.” 

“Great. Is there anyone at Pearson’s Austin facility I can talk to?”

The officer tosses Alex a packet. “Here’s some papers.” 

“Thanks.” 

-

“This is Detective Alex Esposito with the Austin PD, can I speak to the plant manager?” 

Alex has let Arika move on to playing minesweeper on his computer after being routed through three different Pearson phone lines. He spins a pen on his fingers.  

“This is a legal matter and I need to ask them some questions.” 

“This is her.” 

Alex sits up. “Thank you. I, uh, have some questions about two of your employees, Mr. and Mrs. Green?” 

There’s a gaping pause, then the plant manager speaks. 

“They’re great employees. Dedicated and hardworking.” 

“And I believe they murdered two adults and one child and would have killed another if they had the chance. Do you know where they are.”

“Now that doesn’t sound like them,” the plant manager says, as if Alex had suggested that they had done something much more minor. “Alex-”

“Detective Esposito.”

“Detective. Do you think you could be...mistaken?” 

“No ma’am,” Alex replies. 

“Pearson Corp could make it worth your while to find the real killers.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Alex says firmly. “You have no idea where they could have gone?” 

“Unfortunately, we don’t.” 

“Thank you for your time.” Alex hangs up. 

“Arika.” 

“Yeah?” 

“We’re going back to my place. We need to talk.”

-

“They tried to bribe you?” Arika exclaims, watching Alex pace in front of his TV. 

“I don’t have a recording of it. It’s my word against hers, and not every cop has as much integrity as I do. I have to assume that I won’t be listened to.” 

“So you think Pearson hired the Greens to kill my parents?”

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Alex says, “But we won’t know until we find the Greens and question them. My guess is they’ll deny it.” 

“You think?” 

“I’ve gotta try and break them, but if they deny knowledge of your parents whistleblowing, it could be hard. Do you have any evidence except your word?” 

“If you didn’t find anything in the house, then no, probably not.” 

“Either they hadn’t done anything substantial yet, or they were good at covering their tracks,” Alex muses, “But somehow Pearson knew about it."

“So what now?"

“If I can’t break them, I’m going to take out the parts of your report that indicate you knew about whistleblowing.”

“You’re what?” Arika yelps. “You can’t do that!” 

“Yes, I can. If I can’t get them to confess and I can’t implicate Pearson, Pearson is free to attack you again. They clearly didn’t want witnesses. They  _ will _ find out.” 

Arika glares at Alex defiantly, before backing down. “Fine.” 

“Do you want pizza?"

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Call a local place,” Alex says, “I’ll pay.” 

“What are you gonna do?” 

“Call my sister,” Alex sighs. 

-

Alex excuses himself into the bedroom while Arika takes care of food, and takes out his cell phone. 

“Hello?"

“Izzy?”

“Alex!” She sounds pleased to hear from him, unlike Catalina would be. “I assume Cata called you-” 

Alex folds his arms, starting to pace slightly. “Izzy. I don’t know what she told you, but I have a right to stay out of it.” 

“Alex, I know you got the worst of it because you were taking care of us.” 

“Where’s the but.” 

“But, Catalina could have some good ideas.” 

“Izzy,” Alex says, betrayal clear in his voice. 

“Alex, you have to think about how some of this is your fault because you never talked about mom and dad to us-” 

“You don’t want to know about who mom and dad were to me,” Alex interrupts bitterly. 

“We’re not children anymore, Alex. If you want to keep the family skeletons to yourself, fine. But it’s not going to help us understand why you did what you did.”

“Isabela,” Alex says. “When you were six, and I was nearly ten, you needed school supplies for your first day of school. Who bought you those?” 

“Mom and dad, right?” 

“No. I did. I took the money from mom’s bag and I walked to the Target and I bought notebooks and crayons for my baby sister, and I used the list the school sent because I was the one getting the mail, and I pushed a cart twice my size and I dragged three heavy bags of things home so you would be okay.” 

“You never talk about this.” 

“Because I don’t  _ want _ to, Izzy. Everyone  _ knew _ I wasn’t supposed to be there by myself, I was a fucking kid. And guess what? I went there every year for you, for me, and for Cata. I did everything a parent should have done before the age of twenty-one. In that time, I can count on one hand the number of times I talked to mom and dad.” 

“Alex, you didn’t need-” 

“I did need to, Izzy. That’s the problem.” He sighs. “And the last time I talked to them, they didn’t listen to me, as usual.” 

“They’re older, Alex. They can’t comprehend the idea that-” 

“I am their  _ son _ ,” Alex snaps, voice shaking. “And if you and Catalina can accept me as your brother, if I can get where I am as me, then they have no excuse. I don’t need to accept disrespect anymore. They never cared about us. Not then, and they sure as hell don’t now.” 

“Is it going to kill you to see them for one afternoon?” 

“Yes, Isabela,” Alex says bitterly. “It is.”


	5. The Thought of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Arika have a talk. Alex gets an important phone call. Then he gets to stare evil (I mean, the Greens) in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic fact: I almost want to complete the triumvirate with a Pearson days fic, but I'm not sure if I could pull that off.

“That didn’t go well,” Arika observes as Alex sits down on the couch and rubs his face. 

“You have no idea.” 

“I hope you like meat lover’s pizza.” 

“I need to eat whatever you ordered me and watch TV.” 

“Well, that can be arranged.” 

Arika sits down next to Alex. “Wanna talk about it, old man?” 

“You don’t wanna hear about it.” 

“Dude, I watched my fucking parents get murdered. Don’t talk to me about how your shit’s much worse.” 

“Fair.” 

“Fuck’s sake, let me throw you a pity party. Sounds like you never do that for yourself.”

“Ugh. Fine. You want to know about my shitty life.” 

Alex sighs. “I have two little sisters. Catalina Gracia and Isabela Maria.” 

“Ah. Little siblings.” Arika is quiet. “I know how that goes.” 

“Yeah.” Alex rubs his face tiredly. “Except from what I’ve read, your parents were stellar people.”

“They were.” 

“If only my sisters considered my maximum of ten experiences with our parents a representative sample of who they are.” 

“Absent parents?”

“Yeah.”  Alex sighs. “I was the one in charge.” 

“And now?” 

“Our parents want to talk to me. To us.” 

“And…?

“They want to listen, but I sure don’t. Those bastards ruined my life.” 

“Detective at twenty-three, though.” 

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t be here if I had given up. I’m not the type to get mad, Lanphear. I get even.”

Arika snorts, amused. “I can respect that. So what are you gonna do?” 

“Gotta stick to my guns. I refuse to speak to them again.”

“Even if it pisses off your sisters?” 

“Yeah.” 

Arika shrugs. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re right. You don’t have to deal with shit that’s not worth your time just to confirm that it’s not worth your time.”

“If only my little sisters were as sensible as you,” Alex sighs. 

“I doubt that you want that.” 

“Arika.” 

“Yes?” 

“Why did you run away?” 

Arika pauses, and stiffens. 

“We were having a moment, Esposito, we don’t have to talk about-” 

“Off the record. For my curiosity. Why did you run.” 

“It’s fucking dumb.” 

“Just tell me.”

“I was going to- I don’t know- take revenge, somehow. I hadn’t quite settled what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do it myself. Burn their house down. Kill them.” 

“Why?” 

“Because- I dunno, Alex, not everyone finds the idea of the fuckers who did this getting punished by going through the court system then dying painlessly via lethal injection punishment  _ enough. _ What would you have felt if that was your sisters?” 

Alex winces. “Fair point.” 

Arika sighs, and gestures vaguely. “I was pretty close with my family, for a kid my age. My parents were fucking...amazing. If they met you, they’d probably unofficially adopt you and send you fruitcakes for Christmas. And my little brother...he was a sweet kid. He’d fucking catch bugs in our backyard and walk them out into the woods to let them go there. He was everything to me. Why the fuck wouldn’t I want to destroy the people who took everything from me?” 

“It wouldn’t have made you feel better.”

“How do you know that,” Arika snaps. 

“Because killing people doesn’t feel good,” Alex says calmly. “Shooting people doesn’t feel good. Watching people die painfully doesn’t feel good, and causing people to die painfully isn’t that good either.” 

“Jesus, what kind of shit do you get up to,” Arika says, wiping her eyes. Alex shrugs. 

“Arika, I’m a cop. Your family was one of the least bloody of the murder scenes I’ve had the pleasure of seeing. I’ve watched victims bleed out because someone called us before an ambulance or we just plain got there first. And I’ve never caught a killer who thinks what they did was fun.”

“Yeah. That’s only the really messed up ones, huh.” 

“I don’t think that would be you.” 

Arika puts her head in her hands. “You said it yourself, Alex. I’m a kid. I’ll admit it. How the fuck am I supposed to go on? I don’t know.”

Alex pauses, then gently wraps one arm around her shoulders. 

“Take things one step at a time.”

“What does that mean, genius,” Arika mumbles weakly. 

“Go back to school in a month or two. See how that goes. Try not to give up.”

“Why, because giving up is for pussies?” 

“Because they wouldn’t want you to.”

Arika sighs and is quiet, wiping her eyes while Alex stares ahead with a creeping sense of familiarity.

-

His cell phone rings at midnight. 

Alex drops his phone onto the floor from the coffee table before squinting at the screen and answering. 

“This’s ‘sposito,” he slurs sleepily into the receiver. “What’s hap’nin?” 

“We need you to come in right now.” 

“What?” 

“We found ‘em. Your guys. The Greens.” 

Alex is pretty sure those words worked better than coffee.

“I’m coming down there.” 

He hangs up and pulls off his night shirt before grabbing his binder off the coffee table. He pulls it on before rolling off the couch and walking to his closed bedroom door and banging on it. 

“Arika, wake up!” 

The teenager opens her door a minute or so later. 

“What the fuck is going on, is your building on fire?” 

“They need us at the station. We just got the Greens.”

Arika’s eyes widen. “Let me get dressed.” 

She shuts the door, and Alex finishes stumbling around his living room (such as it is) for his work clothes and wallet. By the time Arika emerges with her hair still unbrushed, he’s grabbing his keys. 

“Let’s  _ go _ ,” Alex says, opening the door. 

“You don’t have to fucking rush me!” 

-

“Alex,” his boss greets him as he rushes in to the back room of the one of the interrogation rooms. 

“Sarge,” he says, fixing his hair with one hand. “What have we got.” 

“Is that the girl?” 

Arika looks irritated. 

“Arika Lanphear,” she says. Alex looks through the glass at Mrs Green. 

“All mine?” 

“All yours.”

“What happened?”

“They had fake passports. A border guard with a sharp eye caught them.” 

“I gotta send that guy a fruit basket,” Alex says. “Saved my life on this.” 

“I’ll give you his number.” 

“Arika,” Alex says, “Stay put here. Sarge…?”

“I have other things to take care of, Detective. Handle it yourself.”

“Yes ma’am. Arika, stay put. I’m going to talk to her.” 

Alex steps aside so his boss can leave. 

“Arika, you are absolutely forbidden from touching anything or interfering in any way.”

“What?” 

“I’m trying to do my job. Just let me talk. Stay quiet. And don’t touch anything.”

Arika glares, and Alex spins around and walks out.

-

“Mrs Green, why did you flee the country after my simple request for a DNA sample.” 

“I have nothing to say to you, dear,” Mrs Green replies, over-saccharine. 

“Why did you kill Jareth, Naomi, and Rand Lanphear.” 

“I’m waiting on my lawyer.” 

“Your lawyer.” 

“He should be here soon.” 

Alex tries not to look frustrated. 

“Did anyone hire you to kill the Lanphears? Anyone from your job or-” 

Their eyes meet, brown-on-green, and Alex knows very well that she’s saying, nonverbally, that they did. That Pearson did this. 

But as long as she lived, she would never say it aloud. Arguing the point would be a losing battle for him. 

“What am I charged with, officer?”

“Detective,” Alex replies forcefully. “You and your husband are charged with the second degree murder of Jareth, Naomi, and Rand Lanphear and the attempted murder of Arika Lanphear by extension.” 

Mrs Green nods. 

“I see.” 

Alex stands up. “With your lawyer’s permission we’ll be testing your DNA against samples found at the scene. That should clear most of our problems up.” 

He exits. 


	6. As you avenge this wicked deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Arika do a lot of talking. Then Alex puts up with some real bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of Alex talking about his trans stuff was ridiculously cathartic for me. I wish I was out irl.

Arika meets him in the hallway.

“What the fuck was that? She’s working for Pearson, they told her to kill my family, and you-” 

“Arika,” Alex hisses. “I know she is. But we have no evidence. They’re loyal. They’re not going to break from Pearson. I’ll bet the lawyer she mentioned is funded by Pearson or from their offices in Austin. There is  _ nothing  _ I can do.” 

Arika looks upset, and Alex faces her. 

“I can get you one thing at this point, and I’m going to do everything I can for it.” 

“And what’s that.” 

“The Greens are either going to be sentenced to death, or go to jail.” 

“...fine.” 

“Are you okay with that?” 

“Yes. I am.” 

She really is, he thinks. Good. 

“I’m going to make that happen for you.” 

“Thanks, Alex.” 

“Okay. I need to talk to the lawyer, and then I can take you home for more sleep.” 

-

When Alex wakes up the next morning, light is filtering in through the normally closed sliding door that leads to his balcony. He rolls off the couch and walks to the door.

Arika is sitting on the edge, which is just thick enough for one person, looking down at the city streets. 

Alex opens the door. 

“What are you doing? You’re lucky we’re only two floors up.” 

Arika shrugs. 

“Wanna sit?"

“I’d rather not break my legs. Or show off my chest to the world.” Alex looks down, and feels slight disgust at the view. “Are you okay?” 

“As okay as it gets.” 

“Hm.” Alex looks out at the skyline for a minute, before turning back to Arika. “I’m not going in to work today.”

“Why?” 

“I’m going out later. Places I can’t take you.” 

“And I thought we had a trust.” 

“Arika, it has nothing to do with you.” 

“Family?” 

“Yeah.” Alex sighs. “I’d say you’re becoming something of a younger sister to me, but I don’t want you involved in this.” 

“And what am I gonna do while you’re gone?” 

“Watch my TV, eat the rest of my tamales, and try to relax.” 

“The operative word would be try.” 

“I’m going to get dressed. Don’t fall off.”

Arika gives him a small salute. “You got it, chief.”

-

Alex takes a deep breath after parking in front of his sister Isabela’s home in the Austin suburbs. 

He knows that they’re living together, Isabela and Catalina, and that he needs to talk to them both in person about what’s been going on between them. And he doesn’t normally work on Thursdays, anyway. It’s a little odd, but it’s how they assigned his shifts when he was getting started, and it stuck. 

Alex gets out of his car and walks up to the door, pauses, then knocks. 

Isabel answers. 

“Alex?” 

“Hey, Izzy.” 

Looking at Izzy, it’s hard not to see the family resemblance- or not to feel everything Alex has always felt for his sisters. Immense care. They’re the center of his universe, and they have been for as long as he can remember. Isabela has dark hair, a shade or two browner than his, and darker skin than his own. Her eyes are light brown, and she’s dressed in a stylish top and skirt combo. 

“You look awful.” 

“When don’t I look awful.” 

It’s hard to refuse his sisters anything, but this once, he really has to. 

“You haven’t been sleeping.” 

“It’s not like I work nine to five, Izzy.” 

“You been eating right since you moved out?” 

“Izzy, is Cata here? I just- need to talk to you both.”

Isabela casts a look over her shoulder. 

“You came at a bad time, Alex.” 

Alex pauses. “Izzy, what did you both do.” 

“We don’t have to tell you everything we do, but we did hope you wouldn’t find out-” 

“Izzy.” 

“Yes?”

Alex takes a deep breath. “Please tell me mom and dad aren’t in there.” 

Isabela winces. “Sorry, Alex.” 

Alex drops his head slightly and sighs. “Fine. I came here to apologize for being short with the both of you. I act like this because I care about you and I’m not used to you being...on your own. Without me. You both have a right to talk to mom and dad, but I don’t want you to pressure me into it. Is that fair?” 

“It’s fair.” 

Isabela’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and Alex decides he doesn’t like that he’s losing his baby sisters. 

“You don’t have to come in.” 

“I might as well,” Alex says with a sigh. “I want to see Cata.” 

“You miss us?” 

“Every day, bella.” 

Alex’s mouth twitches slightly, and he ruffles Isabela’s hair. Her hands fly to her head. “Ale!” 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

Alex steps inside. 

Isabela follows him into the kitchen. 

Catalina Gracia Esposito, too, has the family...look. She shares her features with her brother and sister, and they share hair and skin tone, for the most part. She’s got her hair braided in a fishtail, wearing a crop top and shorts. Alex can’t help but look at her with affection as well, even though they’re not on the best terms at the moment. After all, he has to remember every time he read her bedtime stories and walked her to school, and every other thing he did for her. 

“Ale!” Catalina looks surprised. 

“Hi, Cata.” 

She stands up from the kitchen table and gives him a hug. Alex feels his eyes sting. 

“I thought you weren’t coming?” 

“I can’t stay,” Alex says quietly, putting one hand on the back of Catalina’s head. “I’ll have to visit again when I have time.” 

“I told you Ale is a cop now, mom,” Izzy says politely. “What did you say you have right now?” 

“Murder. Parents and child. At home.” 

“That’s terrible,” his mother says, and Alex ignores her. 

“I’m keeping an eye on the survivor, the older sister.” 

“How old?” Catalina asks. 

“Fifteen. I have to get back to her, I just wanted to talk to Izzy a bit-”

“It’s fine,” Isabela says. “We talked. Ale just wanted to...say hi.”

“To Cata,” Alex clarifies. 

“Alejandra-”

Alex stiffens visibly. “I’m leaving.” 

Isabela nods. “Okay.” 

“If you want to talk to me, I want to be respected first. Cata- it was good to see you. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

“Bye, Ale.” 

Isabela walks out with him.

“I’m sorry about that.” 

“You don’t have to be. You both had the right to talk to them, but I want you to understand why I don’t want to engage them.” 

“Can you at least talk to them about the past- when we were kids? They must have changed-”

Alex sighs. “Isabela Maria. Te quiero mucho. But you don’t understand what that’s like.” 

“What, when they call you by your old name?” 

“Yeah. It’s like a slap to the face. Worse. When I tried to talk to them about this-”

“How long ago?”

“First time. Thirteen. I had thought about it for a long time, and I realized that I never felt right. And I put a pin in it, and I had been doing reading on the internet. I needed forty dollars for a binder.” 

“And?” 

“Mom was drunk, dad didn’t care. They told me that I was confused and sent me to my room.” Alex takes a breath. “It’s a disrespect to who I am, Izzy. It hurts worse than any time they ignored me or gave me ten dollars for dinner for three growing kids. At least try to get that. I was never who they think I am. And as soon as they can accept that, I’ll listen to their apologies for drinking away our childhoods.” 

Isabela throws her arms around Alex. 

“Goodbye, Ale.”

Alex hates how this feels like a goodbye rather than a promise to see him later. He hugs her back, holding his baby sister for as long as he can.

“Goodbye, Isabela. Te quiero.”


	7. After Twenty Months, it seemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arika goes home, albeit with Alex as a new friend. Alex gets ready to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just post the rest of this in one big storm today. There's not that much left. Stay tuned?

Alex returns to his apartment around two with Chinese takeout and finds Arika watching TV. 

“Did you eat?” 

“Nah. I owe you tamales, anyway.” 

“Well, I got lunch.” 

“How was your family?”

Alex sits down. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Cool, cool. Why’s your cable suck.” 

“Do you imagine I actually have the money for that?” 

“Touché. What do you do with that detective money?” 

“Give it to my sisters. And pay rent. And taxes. And all the other adult shit you probably don’t even know abou-” 

“Jesus, Alex,” Arika snorts, amused. “You didn’t need to give it to me like that.” 

“You’re a little monster, you know that, Lanphear?” 

“Hell yeah. How aren’t you sick of family feud yet?”

“Steve Harvey? Never gets old.”

Arika snorts. 

“Hand me that orange chicken.”

“Okay, okay.” 

About half an hour passes in silence before Arika speaks. 

“What if I walked over to wherever you went and tried to fight your parents.” 

“Arika, really?” 

“It’d make me feel better.”

She’s silent for a moment, then speaks. “Little siblings are hard.” 

“I know.” 

“Harder when you love them and they have to leave.” 

“I know.” 

Alex doesn’t miss that she’s fighting back tears. 

“I should have taken him.” 

“We all make mistakes.” 

“Not like this.” 

“Maybe not,” Alex says, “But you wanted the best. In time, you’ll remember that.” 

-

Friday morning, Alex wakes up to a text saying that he’s needed at the station.

“Arika,” he calls out, sitting up slowly. 

“Get dressed.” 

“Already?” 

“Get dressed!” 

-

Alex isn’t sure how he expected someone from Portland to look, but he imagines if he had an idea, it would probably be Carter Miles. 

(Alex is this close to blurting that the guy looks like Jeff Bridges in The Big Lebowski, but with fewer gray hairs. But Jeff Bridges wore basically pajamas in The Big Lebowski, and this guy is wearing a flannel and t-shirt and jeans.) 

“Detective Esposito?” 

“Yes. It’s good to finally meet you.” 

They shake hands. “Thank you for taking care of Arika for me. It was a little short notice to get plane tickets here.”

“It’s no trouble. She’s been a great help.” 

Arika rolls her eyes at Alex, who glares back. 

“So what have you come up with?” 

Alex stands up straighter. “We’ve apprehended two suspects. It could take a couple of weeks to get through the DA, but I can talk to them about letting her testify over webcam, or letting me use a recording or transcript of her if you need to get back to Portland.” 

“Are you sure that will work?” 

“Well, like I said, I can talk to them. I’m sure that having witnesses who don’t reside in the state of Texas isn’t that uncommon, and they’re going to be reasonable. In that case, give me a day or two to make some calls, and I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you, detective.” 

“Alex is fine,” Alex says. “Arika’s a good kid. I hope you appreciate that.” 

“I was college friends with her parents. I appreciate that they thought...that highly of me.” 

Alex nods. 

“Alex,” Arika says, pulling out her cell phone for the first time. “Can I have your cell number?” 

“What?” 

“Maybe I liked talking to you, dingus. Maybe you need a friend.” 

Alex sighs. “5-1-2."

"Yeah?”


	8. But oh, what providence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greens go straight to hell (boys.) Alex has a stroke of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the storm begin. Because three chapters in one day? Please.

_ Three Weeks After _

> Arika: Alex? 
> 
> Arika: Alex, they fucking cut out on me you have to tell me what happened
> 
> Alex: Arika, give me a minute 
> 
> Alex: I’m occupied 
> 
> [Alex sent 07121340.mp4.] 
> 
> Arika: !!!! 
> 
> Alex: Arika? 
> 
> Arika: jesus dont text a girl when shes crying 
> 
> Alex: I told you I’d get them convicted 
> 
> Arika: you keep your fucking promises huh
> 
> Alex: Of course I do. 
> 
> Arika: let me know if anything else comes up okay 
> 
> Alex: The DNA matched. They confessed. There was little to dispute. I doubt they’ll get out of this. 
> 
> Arika: i know, but still 
> 
> Arika: any connection to pearson? 
> 
> Alex: None yet. 
> 
> Arika: should have known.
> 
> Alex: I’m not surprised. Those corporate types will cover anything up. 

“Detective Esposito?” 

Alex puts his phone away. 

“Yes?” 

The woman in front of him offers her hand. “Senior special agent Wheeler. Austin office. I’m with the bureau.” 

Alex shakes her hand. “It’s a pleasure.” 

“I heard about your work from the local PD. They tell me you’re a hard worker who doesn’t give up on anything.” 

“Is that what they say about me?” 

“Well, I watched the case you built against the Greens. Might I recommend you apply with us?” 

“That would probably require moving,” Alex says. “I’d prefer not to. Austin is my home.” 

“You’d be a shoo-in,” she says. “And we could take you. You could cover bigger cases.” 

“I’m not sure. Apologies.” 

“We need a good man in our corner for looking into corporate corruption.” 

Alex’s ears prick up. “Oh?” 

“Technology is advancing at an incredible rate, detective. The bureau is worried that people will cut corners when it comes to new things like genetic experimentation and robotics. They’ve asked me to keep an eye out for some people who they can send around for it.” 

“I’m no scientist.” 

“No. You don’t have to be. But you are a good investigator. Think on it, please.” 

She offers her hand again, and Alex shakes. 

“It’s your choice, of course. But do think about it. You’d be a wonderful addition.”

“I’m flattered.” 

“Thank you for listening, detective. I hope to hear from you.” 

She walks off, and Alex looks back at his phone. 

> Arika: scum. 
> 
> Arika: too bad you can’t do anything about it. 
> 
> Arika: alex?


	9. ...what divine intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But, oh, what providence  
>  What divine intelligence  
> That you should survive  
> As well as me  
> It gives my heart great joy  
> To see your eyes fill with fear  
> To lean in close  
> And I will whisper  
> The last words you'll hear..._
> 
> -The Decemberists, The Mariner's Revenge Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHABAM. Ya done. Ya banged. thanks for reading, by the way! but proper thanks should be at the bottom of the page anyways.

_ Two years later _

“Alex.” 

Supervisory Agent Wheeler is standing in his doorway holding some folders when Alex looks up. 

“The higher-ups want you on something for our files on Pearson.” 

Alex tries not to look too interested, and takes the offered files.

“What is it?” 

“The San Diego office got reports from police by Joshua Tree. About a woman who came out of the desert half mad, babbling about some Pearson experiments out there. Illegal gene splicing.” 

“Wynn Morgan,” Alex says, looking at the papers. “But what’s special about this? Dehydration does things to people.”

“That’s what you’d think. But Wynn Morgan is supposed to have two brown eyes.” 

Alex looks at the picture stapled to the police report. 

“She has one green.” 

“Exactly. A woman goes into the desert with brown eyes, and comes out with heterochromia iridium, talking about what’s essentially Pearson-sanctioned eugenics. I think it’s worth your time.” 

Alex nods slowly, gears turning. 

“Yeah. I think it is.” 

“I know you’re recovering from your surgery, so it won’t be more than getting some testimony from her and files from the local PD. You can fly?” 

“It’s been a month or so. I should be good to go.” 

“Good luck.” 

Alex pulls up flights on his computer, scrolling through locations in Southern California on the cheap (he already spent his training bonus on getting rid of that inconvenient chest, he can’t spare that much- not to mention that he grew up on the cheap). He then feels his phone buzz. 

> Arika: my roommate keeps letting the mice out. im fucking sick of the mice, i told them. 
> 
> Alex: just tell them to confine the mice to their room. you said it’s for their job, i don’t think they keep letting them out to spite you.
> 
> Alex: i need to interrupt your complaints. 
> 
> Alex: Something just came across my desk. 
> 
> Alex: something very, very interesting.
> 
> Alex: I don’t know what to say, but...
> 
> Alex: I think you need to see it. 
> 
> Arika: yeah? well now im intrigued
> 
> Alex: Yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, I recommend reading its followup (chronologically), The Maze! The Maze follows the main plot of this universe, where some four years after this fic Alex Esposito, now _special agent_ Esposito, finds a young robot hiding out in Alaska who's being viciously pursued by a corporation known as...ALT. 
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this fic, please do bookmark it! Leave kudos and comments! I read and appreciate them all. 
> 
> And have a good day! Or evening.


End file.
